


The Lights that Pass Overhead

by Tsuki_Amano



Series: Steve Rogers Guide to Superheroes [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, normal steve, superhero au, supportive Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Amano/pseuds/Tsuki_Amano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve supposes that it was bound to happen at some point, but it doesn’t mean he has to like it. New York is used to, for the most part, its fair share of villains. But things have taken an unusual turn off late.</p><p>Or the one where Coulson is Steve's babysitter when the city is plagued by aliens.<br/>(A continuation of the Superhero AU that no-one asked for, featuring Superhero Bucky and his not -so-clueless boyfriend Steve)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lights that Pass Overhead

**Author's Note:**

> As noted in the tags, this is pre-serum Steve.
> 
> *Possible triggers*  
> Please be aware that there is a slight mention of guns, violence and mind-wiping. If any of this disturbs you, skip this chapter, as I do not want to cause anyone unnecessary anxiety.

Steve supposes that it was bound to happen at some point, but it doesn’t mean he has to like it.  Beside him, Coulson is rapt with attention listening to the salesperson, who’s listing fact after endless fact about what has to be the ugliest table lamp Steve has ever seen. Turning to face Steve, he asks, “What do you think Steve? Think Clint will like this?”

He’s kidding right? His own _grandmother_ wouldn’t have been caught dead with this lamp and she had paisley sofa cushions. There’s no way they’re buying this for Clint’s birthday.

“Uh, while it is a very _unique_ piece of furniture, don’t you think it wouldn’t match with the rest of Clint’s apartment?”

Phil hums under his breath, “You might have a point, too many tassels really. It’s a shame, I’d have loved to see the look on his face when he unwrapped this.”

New York is used to, for the most part, its fair share of villains. They’ve seen a lot over the last few years and now have the Avengers to fall back on. But things have taken an unusual turn off late.

“Aliens.”

Bucky looks nervous, stirring his coffee vigorously. “Well, that’s what the news reports are saying.”

“But aliens?  Bucky I mean come on, how is that possible?”

“I’ve heard of stranger things,” he mutters.

He looks so worried that Steve doesn’t press for answers.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t look like these extra-terrestrials are even remotely friendly. The Avengers are doing the best they can, but they have their limits. Steve’s lost count of how many nights Bucky’s been in for only a few hours before he’s rushing out again. Not to mention the fact that these aliens are dangerous, he’s _worried_ about Bucky’s safety.

The feeling is mutual, he discovers when Bucky has to leave at the end of the week for a ‘conference’ in Los Angeles. Steve’s got a feeling that this conference has more to do with some fossilised remains Tony had found than import tax regulations.

Standing at the door, Bucky says, “Steve, you’ll be careful right? I mean with what’s happening. Don’t do anything stupid. And you’ll call me the minute something happens.”

He hugs Bucky tight, “I promise. And you take care of yourself jerk. Don’t strain yourself at that conference of yours.”

Bucky kisses him goodbye and leaves. He pauses a few steps away and says, “Stevie, look, I know you’re not going to be happy, but I’d feel more comfortable this way you know? One of my friends from work, he’ll look in on you tomorrow, just to make sure you’re ok?”

And that’s how Steve meets Phil Coulson.

Well that’s not exactly how he met him.

Stumbling into the kitchen, Steve’s more than a little surprised to find someone else there. The man, who’s drinking a cup of coffee ( _and filling in the crossword with pen, does he have no manners_ ), looks up when he hears Steve’s footsteps and smiles.

“Good morning Steve! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Phil Coulson, at your service.”

Blinking, Steve asks, “Uh. Not to be rude or anything, but how did you get in?”

“Bucky gave me a spare set of keys.” He says this so calmly, Steve almost believes him, even though he’s got a sneaky suspicion Bucky did nothing of the sort.

Phil rests his chin on steepled fingers and adds, “It _is_ really very nice to finally meet you. I must say, you are quite the artist. Those sketches of yours are fantastic.”

“When did you see them?”

Smiling, Phil answers, “Your sketchbook was open by the side of your bed. I was watching you sleep.”

Steve isn’t creeped out at all.

Besides the less than pleasant greeting, Phil’s nice enough. He shares Clint’s dry sense of humour and Steve’s sure somehow that the two of them are closer friends than Phil lets on. For all his unassuming nature though, there’s an underlying sharpness to the man. Coulson’s been assigned as his babysitter for a reason.

“So, you and Bucky work together?” he asks casually, as they look through racks of Christmas sweaters.

“That’s right. James and I go way back.” Phil’s staring longingly at an olive green knit sweater with a snowman applique and Steve can’t help but wonder if it’s for Clint or for himself.

“He’s never mentioned you before though.”

“Hasn’t he? Well, I was on vacation for a long time. Took some time off, went to Tahiti.”

Before Steve can ask him more questions, there’s a loud crash outside, followed by screams. Steve’s barely got a second to react before Phil has pushed him into the nearest changing cubicle, whispering for him to be still and stay in the corner.

He’s not sure exactly what’s happening outside, but he can swear he hears the click of a gun’s safety going off.

Moments later, something glides past his hiding spot. Holding his breath, he presses himself into the wall. Through the crack in the door above the floor, he can just about make out tentacles.

 _Aliens_ , he thinks to himself, _fantastic. We had to get Clint clothes, couldn’t have bought the man a gift card._

The thing glides ahead and Steve allows himself the luxury of a sigh of relief. He starts when he hears gunshots and shuts his eyes tightly. Maybe if he clicks his heels together three times, he’ll wake up in Kansas.

The door opens and Steve grabs the item nearest to his hands and swings blindly. It’s a plastic hanger but he plans to put up a fight.

He’s got two hits in before recognition sets in and he stops,

“ ** _Bucky?!_** ”

“Three days punk. Three days I leave you alone and this is what happens.”

“I thought you were at that conference for the full week.”

“We settled things earlier than we expected. Phil called me up and told me you guys were here and I was planning to surprise you. _Surprise_?”

Steve lets himself lean on Bucky, he’ll walk on his own once his heart stops jack-hammering in his chest.

“Wait, Buck, where’s Phil, he was just here a minute ago.”

Phil appears from behind a row of mannequins, adjusting his suit jacket. “Not to worry Steve, I’m fine. The Avengers sorted things out, you just missed them.”

Steve doesn’t miss the way that Phil and Bucky make eye contact or the way Phil leans down and whispers something into Bucky’s ears.

It’s weird, but the next morning, his head feels a little fuzzy. Bruce and Phil are at the dining table and Bucky gets up when he sees Steve.

“Hey doll,” he whispers, slinging his arm around Steve’s waist. “Ready for breakfast? We’ve got pancakes.”

“Steve, aren’t you hungry? You’re picking at your breakfast.” Bruce asks.

Steve feels Bucky tense up next to him.

“It’s nothing,” he says unsurely, “I just, well, feel like I’m forgetting something.”

Phil looks at him with a calculating gaze, “It happens to the best of us. Anyway, do you want to sign Clint’s card now or later?”

“Card?” he asks confused.

“The one we picked out yesterday. With the pair of sunglasses we got as his gift.”

“I…I guess it slipped my mind.” Steve stammers.

“I wouldn’t be too surprised, you had a terrible asthma attack when we passed through the perfume section, it’s completely understandable.”

Steve’s stomach turns at the way Bruce smiles at him, it’s too kind and too understanding.

Well. At least they didn’t buy Clint a table lamp, he supposes.

***Footnote***

_“Are you sure this is safe?” Bucky hisses. “We didn’t need to do this, he’s never pried into anything. You said it yourself Coulson, there have been side-effects.” Phil doesn’t flinch, “That was an earlier prototype of this model. I can assure you Agent Barnes, he will come to no harm as a result of this. Steve can’t remember what he saw today, it’s for his own safety.” Bucky clenches his hands on the table and Phil watches as the wood cracks from the pressure. “You’d better be right, because if anything happens to Steve, and I mean anything, you’ll find out first-hand just what HYDRA taught me.”_

_When he leaves, Phil slumps in his chair, sweating. He’s not scared of a lot of things, but James Barnes isn’t on that list._

 

 Come say hi! I'm on [tumblr](http://everydayindian.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist putting Phil's line from the movie in this. I always Coulson was so much more bad-ass than what they portrayed in the movies.
> 
> This story definitely has darker undertones than the others in this arc, and there will be a few stories which share that.  
> In case anyone missed it, Coulson had Steve mind-wiped to avoid him from connecting Coulson to the Avengers in any way.


End file.
